1970s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1970s. 1970 February 9th *Gideon and Nathaniel Malick's father dies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost 18th *Gideon and Nathaniel Malick visit Daniel Whitehall in prison after their father's funeral. He tells them that their father always cheated at the stone ceremony, hiding a notched white stone in the book 'Paradise Lost' and slipping it into the bag, feeling for the notch so as to know never to draw it. 19th *Gideon copies his father's trick, selfishly betraying his brother as the bag comes to just the two of them, and Gideon chooses to leave the notched white stone for Nathaniel and picking himself to live. Nathaniel draws the white stone and is sent to Maveth through the Monolith. Hive finds and kills him, using Nathaniel as his new host.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost May 29th *Tony Stark is born in , New York to Howard and Maria Stark.Iron Man 1971 January 7th *Clinton "Clint" Barton is born.The Avengers March 1st *Emil Blonsky is born in Russia.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene 19th *Nick Fury, working for CIA during Cold War, was sent on a mission to Russia and roots out a double agent.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us 1972 *Arnim Zola receives a terminal diagnosis, and dies shortly after. His consciousness survives in an advanced supercomputer, which is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey.Captain America: The Winter Soldier June 9th *R. Giyera is born in Oahu, Hawaii.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale October 11th *Marcus Daniels is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness December 26th *Former President of the United States Harry S. Truman dies.Historical character's date of death. 1973 January 22nd *Former President of the United States dies.Historical character's date of death. September 15th *Howard Stark films the intro for the 1974 Stark World Exposition. He uses the video to tell his son Tony of his love and belief in him, leaving a subtle hint to unlocking the 'new element'.Iron Man 2 22th *Robert Coulson dies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of US November 1st *Wilson Fisk helps his father, Bill Fisk, make posters to promote his campaign for the Third District Council of New York City. To fund his campaign, Fisk would load cash from a mobster named Rigoletto.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass 8th *Bill Fisk loses his campaign for the Third District Council. Later, he is told by his son that a young man named Bernie Walker was knocking down the signs for his campaign and calling both of them losers. Fisk takes his son to confront the bully. Once they find him, Fisk asks Walker why he was hitting the signs and insulting him. Walker replies that he was only repeating his father's statements. Fisk then beats Walker with a bat and orders his son to kick him and not to stop. *'Assassination of Bill Fisk': Later that night, Bill Fisk makes Wilson sit in a corner and stare at a wall to make him think about his future. As Fisk was about to leave to talk with Don Rigoletto, he is stopped by his wife. Having been drinking, Fisk begins to beat his wife, with Wilson listening. Having occurred numerous times before, Wilson gets tired of these beatings and finally decides to put an end to them. He grabs a nearby hammer and repeatedly hits his father over the head with it, killing him. Wilson and his mother cut up the body and will spend the next week dumping parts of it in a river. 27th *Marlene Fisk sends her son Wilson to live on a farm belonging to his relatives. December 8th *Jasper Sitwell is born in Norfolk, Virginia.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1974 April 1st *The last Stark World Exposition until 2011. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting Arc Reactor technology in the layout of the Expo for Tony Stark to find when he gets older. August 9th * resigns from the office of the President of the United States, following an investigation revealing his involvement in the . 1975 *Kevin Thompson is born.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin April 30th *The HYDRA-planned''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' , in which Thaddeus Ross served,The Incredible Hulk draws to a close. Avengers: Age of Ultron May 10th *Tony Stark builds his first Circuit Board. 1977 March 21st *Dwight Frye is born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know May 10th *Tony Stark builds his first engine. 1978 January 7th *HYDRA orchestrates the start of the Iranian Revolution. June 16th * Helmut Zemo is born.Captain America: Civil War September 23rd *Sam Wilson is born. 24th *Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although technologically successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability. December 9th *Vincent Beckers dies in the city of Bruges in Belgium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House 1979 February 11th *The HYDRA-instigated Iranian Revolution draws to a close as the provisional government collapses. August 28th *Michael Peterson is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot References Category:Timeline